


Pouring

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 2 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: Prompt:"My hand, touching yours, is tremblingMy heart is racingunder this half of the umbrella"- Ryo, Melt
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 2 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828672
Kudos: 19
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	Pouring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuuzel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuzel/gifts).



Rin had completely lost track of the time, racing against Haru in the Samezuka swimming pool. The sun had long disappeared and it’s only once they stopped, exhausted that they heard the distinct sound of the rain crashing down against the building.  
  
He sighed, even though being the Captain had its perks, meaning a copy of the key, he knew he shouldn’t abuse his power too much, particularly to the enemy’s advantage. Even if the enemy in question was his boyfriend. This time, it had been him who had insisted on having a swimming competition date.  
  
“Let’s go shower and change already before the buses stop running.”  
  
“You’re going home, Rin ?”  
  
“I was talking about you, Haru !”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
He shrugged as they made their way to the lockers.  
  
“It’s not like it will go up the stairs to my house. I’m fine with walking.”  
  
“I guess.”  
  
They showered and changed with the rapidity and efficiency of those who know the drill already, and Rin walked Haru to the entrance of the school.  
  
“So, I guess we’ll see each other soon ?”  
  
Haru nodded, bag hanging from his shoulder and smiled at Rin in this lovely way that he knew he would never get used to.  
  
“See you soon, Rin.”  
  
He made a move to step out into the rain but Rin gripped his arm just in time.  
  
“Wait ! What do you think you’re doing ?!”  
  
Puzzled, Haru only replied.  
  
“Going home ?”  
  
“Under the pouring rain ??”  
  
“Well, I don’t have an umbrella and besides I don’t mind getting wet.”  
  
“You should mind ! Damn, Haru you’re an athlete now. You can’t act like that you’ll catch a cold.”  
  
The blue-eyed boy frowned.  
  
“I’m not gonna catch a cold. This is not Australia, Rin. See ? The rain is warm.”  
  
He held out his hand under the rain as if he was going to get swayed by this display of carelessness. Rin shook his head.  
  
“Not even if you promised me you’d take a hot bath when you’re home.”  
  
Haru sighed.  
  
“Then, what ? I’m not going home ?”  
  
That sounded ridiculous, exactly like his sneaky boyfriend had intended but he had a trick up his sleeve.  
  
“Of course you’re going home, Haru. Here, I have an umbrella.”  
  
The dark-haired boy rolled his eyes but still held out his hand.  
  
“No, I don’t trust you to use it the whole way.”  
  
“Come in, Rin. Do you really think I’ll just put away the umbrella once you’re out of sight to feel the rain pouring down my face ?”  
  
Haru froze like a deer caught in deadlight and had the decency to look away.  
  
“That’s it, I’m walking you home.”  
  
His boyfriend sighed in resignation.  
  
“You do know that the curfew is soon, right ? You won’t be able to make it back on time.”  
  
Rin paused once he had fully opened the umbrella.  
  
“So, are you going to stay at my house ?”  
  
Haru’s expression had changed at a 180 degrees, looking like Christmas had just come early despite being only late-june.  
  
“Hum...sure.”  
  
He quickly stepped out, holding tightly the umbrella over his head and signaled him to join him. The other didn’t hesitate to step under, shifting his bag to his left shoulder.  
  
They were touching.  
  
Rin blushed at the unexpected contact. Although, to be fair, he really should have expected it, considering the size of the umbrella and the fact that they were two almost fully grown men athletes with square shoulders.  
  
He cleared his throat and they started their way to the Nanase house. The journey was silent, with the loud rain around them making it difficult to hear the other despite their close proximity. So, they resigned themselves to walk in silence.  
  
Rin couldn’t help but notice the peppy way Haru was walking and when he glanced at him, he saw the way his mouth was frozen into its way to a smile and the brightness in his eyes. The redhead looked in front of him. It’s not like he was ignorant to the reason of his enthusiasm.  
  
Rin had never spent the night at his boyfriend’s since they had started dating. He had visited plenty of time but had always, in a spurt of shame, to stay over. Objectively, he knew that he didn’t have to do anything other than just spending quality time talking, cuddling and sleeping with his boyfriend. However, the dread of _more_ still loomed over his head. To be fair, he had never had a boyfriend before, and call him old-fashioned but he had waited to do it with someone he loved. And so, he had waited, but now that he had a boyfriend he loved very much and was presented with the opportunity, he always ended up running away, throwing a half-assed excuse as he’d take his leave. Haru seemed completely oblivious to his inner torment even if he still looked sad that Rin would be unwilling to spend more time with him.  
  
He took a deep breath in an effort to calm his racing heart. Although his brain knew it would be fine even if they did take the leap, his heart was a mix between excitement and fear.  
  
That was good, right ?  
  
He looked back at his boyfriend who caught him glancing and smiled sweetly.  
  
 _Oh, boy._  
  
He was taking that back, there was no way he was gonna be fine, alone with such a pretty boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
